clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Grabber
:Were you looking for the pin, the machine or the DS mini-game? ]] Aqua Grabber was a game in Club Penguin that was created by Gary the Gadget Guy in February 2008. It was accessible through the Iceberg. In Aqua Grabber, you had to collect treasure from the Clam Waters and the Soda Seas. The Aqua Grabber was originally created to retrieve parts from The Migrator when it was damaged by an iceberg. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Key: = Members only stamp Objects Treasure Creatures Objective *Clam Waters: Collect all the pearls and the "Main Treasure" (the giant pearl). The Rare Treasure of the level was a black pearl which was hidden in a random clam that changed every time. *Soda Seas: Collect all of the cream soda barrels and the "Main Treasure" (the amethyst crystal). The crystal was guarded by puffer fish. The rare treasure of the level was the emerald, which was guarded by a crab. To get this, you had to let the crab take all of the gold, then it would give you the treasure. History *The Aqua Grabber was built in February 2008 by Gary the Gadget Guy. Back then, you could get the Golden Wheel Pin for completing the level. *Its name was a choice given in a poll. According to issue 123 of the Club Penguin Times, Aqua Grabber won with 39.3%. Second to it was the "Deep Sea Salvage", with 30.3%. Third was "Depth Diver" with 30.2%. *In August 2008, the Soda Seas levels were added. *On July 26, 2010, Aqua Grabber got a major update. The title screen was updated and a progress saving feature was added. New game features such as Time Trial and Compressed Air Mode were added to go along with stamps. The Soda Seas levels were also only made members-only. A bug in the game which made it impossible to find your treasure after you dropped it was also fixed. Trivia *It was originally made to help repair The Migrator in the Save the Migrator Project, but it stayed due to high demand. *Before the game was released, a poll was held to help name the game. The two other names that could be voted for were "Deep Sea Salvage" and "Depth Diver". *There were two Card-Jitsu power cards featuring the Aqua Grabber. Glitches *There was a glitch that if you were getting a coin from the crab or a little pearl, and your ship exploded before it got into the sub, it would float under you and make it impossible to move the claw. Gallery CpdbSubgame1.jpg|One of the first sketches for the game CpdbSubgame2.jpg|One of the first sketches for the game AquaGrabberWallpaper.png|A wallpaper featuring the game Aqua Grabber Stamp icon.png|The Aqua Grabber Stamp icon Cp250.png|The Card-Jitsu card Cp251.png|The card in action Giant Squid.png|The Giant Squid in the game Pink Puffle with a snorkel.png|A Pink Puffle in the game Penguin1641.png|A blue penguin in the Aqua Grabber AquaGrabberPenguin.png|An orange penguin in the Aqua Grabber with the Pink Puffle IMG 0522.png|From the Save the Migrator Project Stamp Book photographs Stampbook Polaroid Aqua Grabber 1.png Stampbook Polaroid Aqua Grabber 2.png Stampbook Polaroid Aqua Grabber 3.png Videos Club Penguin Music 2 - Aqua Grabber Names in other languages See also *List of Gary's Inventions *Aqua Grabber Sub Pin *Aqua Rescue! SWF *Title *Aqua Grabber *Locale *Bootstrap *Title Screen Music *Clam Waters *Soda Seas References Category:Singleplayer Games Category:2008